His Voice
by Pricat
Summary: Artie finds a strange boy his age in the forest injured but while helping him, an unlikely relationship begins...
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N**_

**_This is something that was inspired by a drawing of Artie with Hiccup and it was so cute that somebody had done this but I wanted to write something for this pairing as I find this cute._**

**_I hope you guys love this._**

* * *

It was a wet and dreary day in Far, Far Away as Artie was walking through the streets of the kingdom but he was feeling a little lonely as being king in training was a lonely thing sometimes but he then heard something coming from the forest.

It was a growl as he was curious but needed to go check it out as he knew nothing else was going on in the castle as he went to the forest and hoped things were okay...

* * *

Hiccup was feeling immense pain flow through his body as he didn't know where he was but had lost his best friend but he heard footsteps as he didn't know who it was but his eyes closed in sleep as a sandy brown haired teenager approached him as he was worried seeing the red brown haired teen lying in front of him but Artie was curious about him but needed to bring him back to the castle but he hoped that Lillian wouldn't mind as he picked him up gently.

"_I wonder who he is and where he came from?"_ he thought as he left the forest...

* * *

Lillian was stunned seeing Artie had returned with a strange boy around his age but wondered where he'd found him but was stunned hearing that he'd found him in the forest but she understood that he wanted to help him as he seemed like him.

Artie would just have to wait until the boy woke up to find out...


	2. Waking Up In A Castle

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope you like.**

* * *

Artie was quiet as he was eating in the dining room but he was curious about the red brown haired boy asleep in the guest room but he then saw Fiddlesworth enter as he wondered what he wanted.

"Sire that strange new friend of yours is awake and confused." he said.

Artie's emerald green eyes shone with excitement as he left the dining room and ran upstairs to the guest room that was near his own.

His hand shook as he gripped the doorknob opening the door hearing the red brown haired male wake up.

"Toothless..." he heard him say.

"Hey there you okay?

You seem worried.

You got hurt seriously." he said to him.

Hiccup's eyes opened but stunned seeing Artie there but shivered knowing that this guy would probably be mean to him like the others in Berk,

"W-Who're you?" he asked nervous.

"Arthur Pendragon or Artie.

I found you out cold and hurt in the forest." he assured him.

"I-I'm Hiccup.

I was on my dragon friend and there was a storm.

It made me fall off and I was in the forest.

That's probably how you found me Artie." he told him.

The young King in training was in awe.

He wondered where Hiccup came from.

"I came from Berk.

Where am I?" Hiccup replied.

"You're in Far, Far Away.

In my castle home." Artie answered.

Hiccup looked at Artie as he didn't look royal to him.

"You're a King?" Hiccup asked.

Artie nodded in reply at Hiccup.

"Sort of.

I'm more of a ruler in training." he said.

He then saw Lillian join him but told him that Shrek needed him as a strange dragon had shown up at the Dragon's Keep and they were a little stunned as Artie smiled knowing it belonged to Hiccup.

He then went to the swamp at once...


	3. Feeling Bad For Him

**A/N**

**Here's more and sorry for not updating this in a long while but I know a lot of people will be excited seeing this as it's the last weekend before Christmas.**

**I finally got to watch How To Train Your Dragon and it was very good.**

**Thanks to everybody who reviewed and blackrobin's review surprised me a little but I'm stunned that I inspire others to do their own fics.**

**I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

Artie and Hiccup were nervous as they ran to the swamp seeing Toothless getting angry as Shrek was confused but Hiccup was in awe being in a swamp but he then saw the Night Fury relax as Hiccup ran up to him stroking him as it was relaxing him as Shrek was in awe.

"Who's this Artie.?" Shrek asked.

"That's Hiccup.

He's not from here.

He came from Berk." he said.

Shrek was looking curiously at Toothless.

"Does he belong to you?" he asked the boy.

"Toothless?

You could say that.

We're good friends." he answered.

He knew that Toothless hated being scared as in dragon years, he was still a hatchling and very scared out of his mind right now but he could calm him down as Dhrek was nervous seeing the young Viking boy approach the black scaled dragon as he began stroking it as it began to calm down which amazed them as Artie was about to approach making Hiccup frown.

"Toothless it's okay.

Artie's an new friend of mine.

He helped me when we made that crash landing in the forest." he said.

Artie then saw Toothless relax as he placed a hand on his scaled back but Shrek was ready in case the Night Fury tried anything but right now it seemed relaxed as Hiccup smiled but saw that Toothless was hurt making him worried.

"Hunters were shooting at him.

Probably thinking he meant harm." Shrek said.

Artie felt bad for Hiccup but had an idea as he knew that Merlin could help as the wizard appeared but wondered what was wrong as Artie explained everything to him as he understood knowing that he could transport him to the castle as Hiccup was worried knowing Toothless wouldn't go anywhere without him as Merlin understood.

Artie saw them leave with Merlin but hoped they'd be okay.

* * *

Artie was worried as he returned to the castle hoping that Toothless was okay as he found Hiccup in the dining room but was quiet but relieved seeing the sandy brown haired young ruler as he sat down beside him but was curious.

"Toothless is fine Artie.

Merlin removed the arrow but he's still hurt.

But you're lucky Artie." he told him.

"What do you mean?" Artie asked him.

"Well you live in a castle and you're treated differently like royalty.

Plus your aunt is nice." he said.

"Well what about you?" Artie asked.

"I live in a place called Berk which is freezing cold.

My Dad is the chieftain of our clan but before dragons were allowed in Berk, I was a disappointment to him but after finding Toothless one day in the forest after shooting him down from the sky, things changed." he said.

"Wow you guys seem like good friends." Artie said.

"Don't you have any friends?" Hiccup asked him.

"N-No I don't." he replied shyly.

Hiccup was stunned hearing that as Artie was the king and should be popular with people but wondered why the sandy brown haired boy was so shy but decided to ask Lillian seeing Artie leave but not eating.


	4. Helping Him Understand

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope people like this.**

**Hiccup is trying to get Artie to trust him but talking to Lillian helps him understand a little better.**

* * *

Artie sighed as he was sitting in bed that night as he remebered the talk he and Hiccup had but knew that he and Hiccup were the same but wasn't that confident around other kids because of what the other kids at Worchester Academy had done to him as it had affected his self esteem and self confidence but he wanted to try making friends with Hiccup but was shy.

Even though Artie was King, he still was very shy and not confident but Shrek was helping him with it but was still shy.

He sighed as he yawned as he was tired.

He hoped that Hiccup was okay.

* * *

Hiccup was still awake as he'd been with Toothless in the stable but was telling him about Artie but he knew the Night Fury still didn't trust the sandy brown haired boy but understood as he had a good feeling about Artie but understood that his friend was just being over protective but he then bumped into Lillian as she wondered what was wrong.

"I couldn't sleep.

Plus I was worrying about Artie.

He wouldn't really tell me anything personal." he said.

The former Queen understood knowing that the young Viking boy just wanted to know a bit more about Artie as she sighed going to her bedroom as they were sitting on the bed.

"I know that you're very curious about my nephew.

He's very sweet but shy." she said.

"I noticed that.

Why is he like that?" Hiccup asked her.

"He wasn't always that way.

He was very brave as a child.

But being bullied at Worchester Academy made him like that especially as his father wasn't there for him as he was the one that sent him there but never sent him any letters to let him know he cared.

You should get him to come out of his shell.

He seems to like you." she said.

Hiccup was stunned hearing this.

He would talk to Artie later in the morning.

"Thanks Lillian." he said leaving.

He hoped that Artie was okay as he went to his room.

* * *

Shrek noticed that Artie was quiet as he was at the swamp but wondered if everything was okay but had a feeling it was to do with that strange boy he'd found in the forest a few days ago as the sandy brown haired young male nodded in reply as he was very shy but understood as he'd been helping him with his self esteem after not having any after having it being ripped away from him attending Worchester Academy.

"You're afraid to let him in, aren't you?

I know you have a good feeling about him.

You should give him a chance.

He might surprise you." he told him.

"I guess." Artie replied.

* * *

Hiccup then found Artie sitting outside the castle near the fountain as he wondered what was wrong but he hoped he didn't know that Lillian had told him a few personal things that he didn't tell a lot of people about unless he really trusted but he sighed as he sat beside the boy.

"Umm... hey Artie...

Your Aunt told me about you.

Your Dad was rough on you.

My Mom died too when I was very little." he said.

Artie's green eyes widened at this.

"Your Mom died too?

That suckeths.

You probably have friends back in Berk." he said.

"Actually I didn't have any friends back home.

Just Toothless." he told him.

Artie was stunned as he realised they had a lot in common.

"Shrek said I should learn to trust other kids.

Even though I was picked on a lot at Worchester Academy." he said.

Hiccup understood as they entered the castle.

He hoped that Artie would be okay.

* * *

Hiccup smiled as he was with Toothless in the stable but smiled seeing he was healing nicely but laughed feeling him nuzzle him but saw a pair of green eyes as they belonged to Artie but he had an idea but it involved Toothless as the Night Fury had helped him get strong in himself and maybe Toothless could help Artie too but the Night Fury growled as Artie sighed leaving.

Hiccup smiled as he decided to stay the night with his dragon buddy knowing he'd been a little lonely as he was trying to get to know Artie better but the Night Fury understood but seemed happy knowing his best friend was here.

"I missed you too buddy.

I was so worried when you got hurt.

I thought I was going to lose you.

Like when Dad nearly tried to kill you." he said yawning.

Toothless growled in a yawn as he wrapped his wings around Hiccup protectively but he smiled in his sleep but he had an idea avout getting Artie to be his friend by using Toothless.

He wanted to take him for a flight but Toothless wasn't healed yet.

He couldn't risk hurting him further.


	5. A Little Misunderstanding

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and Rumpel is trying to ruin things by turning Hiccup against the young King and ruining their growing friendship.**

**Thanks to Inyunaruto365 for reviewing.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Rumpel was curious as Baba had told him about the strange boy that had been in the forest as he'd been riding on a black scaled dragon but smiled hearing that Artie had found the boy and his dragon which made him excited as he knew that the young King and this strange boy didn't trust each other as a plan was in his head.

"What're you thinking?" she asked him.

"I'm going to turn that boy against Artie." he answered.

Baba was worried as she knew that this mighn't go very well but couldn't stop him but hoped he wouldn't get hurt by that strange black scaled dragon that belonged to that strange boy.

Rumpel then left his hidden lair but headed to the castle but saw Hiccup wandering along and smiled as he approached but Hiccup wondered who this little guy was but didn't know a thing about Rumpel's true nature.

"Who're you?" he asked him.

"I'm Rumpel.

What about you?

You're not from here, are you?" he said.

"I'm Hiccup.

I came from a small Viking town called Berk.

I've been staying with Artie in his castle.

He seems like a good friend.

But I'm not sure." he answered.

Rumpel smiled hearing this.

"Really?

Maybe you weren't meant to be friends.

Maybe Artie was being nice to you.

Because you come from a strange place.

If he did want to be your friend, he would trusy you.

With his secrets, I mean." he told him.

Hiccup wasn't sure but had a feeling he was right.

He then returned to the castle as Rumpel smiled.

He knew that nothing would stop him now.

* * *

Artie wondered why Hiccup wasn't talking to him but had no idea Rumpel had said something to him but was worried as he went to see his aunt but wondered what had gotten into him as he went to Lillian's room but she wondered what was wrong with her nephew but he explained that Hiccup was acting weird and giving him the cold shoulder but Lillian was surprised hearing this.

"That doesn't sound like him Artie.

Somebody must've said something to him.

Let me talk to him." she answered.

Artie nodded in reply leaving.

He hoped she could help.

* * *

Artie was stunned hearing from Lillian that Rumpel had been talking to Hiccup that Artie was just pretending to be his friend but the young King was stunned hearing that as he wasn't lying or trying to lie to the Viking boy but Lillian had been talking to him and had somehow sorted things out as he headed to the stable where he saw Hiccup with Toothless as usual.

"Umm... Hey..." he said nervously.

"Hey Artie.

Your aunt and I were talking.

She said that guy I was talking to was bad news.

I'm sorry." Hiccup told him.

"Nah it's okay.

Rumpel's a jerk." he answered.

Hiccup nodded as he saw him sit beside him.

He knew that sooner or later, he'd be leaving.

But the young King shook it off.

He saw Toothless nuzzle him.

"I guess he trusts you now." Hiccup said.

Artie chuckled nervously.

He was liking this.


End file.
